Movie Night
by ledancingninja
Summary: Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine go to the movie theaters to see Harry Potter 7 pt. 1  set after Original Song      Klaine & Klainechel Besties


**Title**; Movie Nigh  
**Author**; _xxMissMalfoy (jenna)  
_**Genre**; _Humor ~ Friendship  
_**Fandom**; _Glee  
_**Pairing**; _Klaine ~ Klainechel friendship  
_**Summary**; _Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine go to the movie theaters to see Harry Potter 7 pt. 1 ~ Klaine & Klainechel Besties  
_**Disclaimer**;_ i do not, nor will i ever, own glee._

_A/N; THERE IS NO POINT TO THIS STORY AT ALL! I just think that they should best friends because Rachel needs a best friend who's just as dramatic as she is and Blaine is just cool and can be anyone's friend and well, he and Kurt have been sucking face. _

*.*.*.*.*

Rachel sat in the choir room, holding her 'MVP' trophy in her hands as she smiled slightly to herself. By a unanimous vote. She couldn't help but grin at the thought. So this is what it felt like. Being..._kind of _accepted. Sighing happily, the tiny brunette hopped up, grabbed her bag and in a flourish was out the door. As she walked down the empty halls, she heard Le Jazz Hot playing from her tiny pink cell phone. She checked the caller ID, smiled and answered immediantly.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Where the hell are you, Diva?_" Kurt's voice rang out through the tiny thing. Rachel smiled to herself as she answered.

"I'm on my way, calm down, Kurt."

"_Well, hurry up! Kurt's about to have a cow!_" Blaine's (**A/N; angelic**) voice also came and Rachel realized she was on speaker.

"_Shut it, Anderson. Hurry, Ray Ray, the movies gonna start without you!_"

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel closed the phone before Kurt could shout indignantly about being called a woman.

*.*.*.*.*

"Missy, you're lucky I love you so much or I'd strangle you for making me wait in the cold."

"Stop being such a drama queen."

"Yeah, that's like telling Noah to stop being a man whore."

"Point taken. Though I think, she's right."

"Aren't you supposed to be my loving boyfriend who agrees with me?"

"I love you, babe." Blaine paused to kiss Kurt's temple, making the countertenor blush slightly. "But Rachel's always right. You know that by now."

Kurt huffed as they made their way to the popcorn counter, mumbling something arout wanting to be right. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled fondly after him. She skipped up, slipped her arm through his and pressed a big, wet kiss to his cheek. Kurt giggled and playfully pushed her away.

"Get off me, hobbit." He told her

"Kurt Hummel! I resent that!" Rachel cried dramaticly, grabbing a water bottle from the counter and hand a bill to the cashier. "I see how I am to be treated here. I shall just advance to the theater alone." She turned on her heel, head held high and marched towards theater 3.

"Oh, Rachel, and you call me a drama queen." Kurt quipped. "Yes, doll, you're only here to make Blaine feel better about his height."

"Hey!" Blaine cried, grinning at the blue eyed boy.

Kurt smiled innocently at him as they followed the girl into the thearter. "What?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Hey, if you lovebirds can tone it down a bit, we need to find good seats."

"I'm glad I'm not Rebecca Black, to many seats in here."

Rachel laughed that loud, real laugh that made everyone already in the thearter turn to look at her. She blushed red and hurried into a seat. The two Dalton boys walked followed her, snickering merrily.

"Shut up, you two! It's starting!"

*.*.*.*.*

"I-It w-was s-s-so s-s-sad!" Kurt balled quietly walking to the hummel-hudson house.

"I k-know. I-I'll be thinking a-a-about it f-for a w-week." Rachel cried, patting his back.

"Redvine?" Blaine offered the two of them. He wasn't crying because dapper Blaine doesn't show emotions unless someone pushes him (usually Kurt), but his hazel eyes were sad as he held out the blue package to them. They both nodded and grabbed a red string of sugar and chewed silently until they arrived at Kurt's home.

"Hey dad!" Kurt called through the house. They strolled into the iving room, soaking in the warmth of it. Finn was there with Puck. They both smiled in greeting then went back to their video game.

"Hey, Kurt. Good movie?" Burt asked his son. Kurt smiled at him warmly.

"Great movie, sad ending. Rachel and me sobbed the whole way home." He chuckled, while Rachel giggled.

"That happens when you see a happy movie so no surprise there." Blaine quipped.

"Quiet, Anderson."

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully but did infact keep quiet.

"Whipped.."

"Shut it, Puckerman." Blaine answered.

Noah laughed along with the rest of them because they all knew it was true.

Suddenly, Kurt turned to Blaine with the most serious expression on his face. "Blaine, do you think that if we get another bird in place of Pav, they'll let us name it Dobby?"

*.*.*.*.*


End file.
